The Mountain Top
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Jason Evans returns to Impact Wrestling after being a injured for five months during a match. Jason has one thing on his mind and that's reaching the top of the mountain. With or Without the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it is I ChainGangSoldier45 and I've been doing wrestling stories for a while now but I've always do WWE stories so I though I'd start showing some love to TNA so here is the first story called Redemption. **

*** I don't own TNA only Jason Evans and the story so enjoy**

"_What a great match were having here folks, this three way bout between Jason Evans, Zema Ion and Kenny King are putting on here folks" Mike Tenay said. _

_Zema and Jason throw Kenny out of the ring then out of nowhere Jason hits Zema with an enzuigiri to the side of his head. Jason looks to see that Kenny is up so he runs to the ropes and when he comes back he leaps over not touching the ropes and hits Kenny King with a clothesline but when his feet hit the ground one bends the wrong way. Jason shouts in pain as he feels it shoot up his leg, as Kenny got back into the ring Jason rolled around on the ground. When the match is over couple of refs come from the back and help Jason up, they help Jason into the back straight to the trainer room where they look him over._

_The main trainer Kevin Costin, examined Jason's knee and then after a few minutes he said, "From what I can tell you tore something, your best bet is to head to the hospital and have them take an x-ray" he said. Jason felt his heart drop, from the look that Costin was giving him, his wrestling career was going to be put on a hold. Jason's two best friends in the company Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly came into the room and helped him out of the arena to an awaiting ambulance. _

_(!)_

_Jason was lying on the hospital while Alex, Chris and Jamie or as the fans know her as Velvet Sky sitting in the chairs beside the bed. They were waiting for the doctor to come back and give them the news, the sound of someone knocking on the door caught there attention making them look up. Jason couldn't take it any longer, "So doctor how long am I looking at?" he asked. The doctor walked over and placed his x-ray up._

"_We can say that you did in fact tear your ACL in your left knee and will need surgery so I'd say your looking for about four months the latest."_

**Five Months Later**

Jason is a 26-year-old African American man, standing at 5'9" and weighed at 219 lbs. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his favorite superhero Green Arrow on it, dark blue wrangler jeans with black converse sneakers. He was using a black cane for support walked into the arena, he walked down the hall looking for his friends when he saw that the Ultimate X match to crown a new X Division champion was going on so he stopped and watched the match until Manik won becoming the new X Division champion. "Jason!" he turned his head to see Jamie running towards him, they hugged. "What are you doing here?" she asked to which he replied,

"What? I can't come and visit my best friends?" suddenly she punched him in the arm, "Um…. Ow what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the now sore arm.

"That's for not calling us like you said you would" she replied with her hands on her hips. She hooked his arm with hers then they made their way down to Sabin and Shelly's locker room. "Hey guys look I found walking around the halls" she said whence she opened the door pulling Jason inside. Jason slapped his friends' hands then sat down.

"Bro we haven't see you since… well you know" Chris said, Jason waved him off and said,

"Don't worry bout it man, I've been busy with rehab and training so I can come back and finally win the X Division championship but enough about me man, congrats on finally winning the big one by beating Bully Ray last night" Sabin raised the title then nodded his head.

"So Jay when you coming back?" Alex asked him, this was the part Jason didn't know how he was going put it so he said,

"Not for another couple of weeks but hey don't expect me to go easy on any of ya when I do."

"We wouldn't have it any other way man" Alex replied.

(!)

Jason walked down the hall towards the entrance to the stage, he had some things to say to the audience so he nodded his head then his entrance music Burn To The Ground by Nickleback hit and he walked out where he was met with cheers from the crowd. He walked to the ring and entered, he takes a microphone but before he couldn't even speak the crowd starts chanting his name.

"JASON EVANS…. JASON EVANS."

"Thank you" he said with a smile, "Man it feels great to be back in this very ring… now as you know five months ago I was injured during my match against Kenny King and Zema Ion where I basically tore my ACL in my left knee. Anyways a three days later I had surgery on the knee and so since two months ago I've been going to rehab and train that way I could come back and finally win the X Division title" he said earning cheers from the crowd.

He goes to speak some more when Zema Ion's music hits and he walks out being met with boos from the crowd. He enters the ring, "Jason Evans, congrats on survivor the surgery but know this… you won't be coming back" he kicks Jason in the left knee then whips him into the turnbuckle. Ion runs at Jason who gets his feet up kicking him in the face, Ion growls then runs at him again but this time Jason ducks under the clothesline. He flips backwards and hits Zema with a Pele Kick to the head, the crowd is going crazy, Jason walks over and picks up a microphone.

"Hey Zema…. You know before you came out here and interrupted me I actually had more to say…. Next week you have a match against… ME!" he drops the microphone and the crowd goes nuts. He leaves the ring and walks to the back this time without the use of his cane. When he enters the back he saw the Alex, Chris and Jamie were waiting for him, he goes to something when suddenly Jamie punches him in the arm once again. "Ow… Okay I guess I deserve that for lying to you guys about when I could come back but I didn't cause I wanted to surprise everyone" he said.

"Come on, let's go celebrate" Alex said, as Sabin and Jamie walked on ahead Jason walked along side Alex. "Is it me or do we like the third wheel on this date?" Alex said with a chuckle.

"God, now that you mention it, I do… damn. Fuck that, I'm out. I'm going to the hotel gym to train man" Jason replied, he said goodbye to the three of them and made his way out to his rental car.

(!)

Jason walked into his hotel room and tossed his bag onto the bed, he stripped down to his boxers then pulled on a grey muscle shirt and white basketball shorts. He made sure to grab his IPod before leaving. He walks down the hall to the elevator, as the elevator was going down to the first floor, he put both earphones in his ear then pressed play with the first song being "Holy Grail" by Jay-Z featuring Justin Timberlake. The doors opened so he walked out and walked down the hall to the gym, when he entered he saw that he was the only one in the gym which was fine with him as he could use the machines as long as he wanted to.

The first machine he used was the pull up bar, he put some pounder on his hands then jumped up grabbing onto the bar. He pulled himself up counting to ten then brought his legs up and wrapped them around bar and hung upside down just Michael Keaton did in Batman. His eyes were closed as he did this and then he felt someone staring at him, he opened his eyes a little bit to see an angry Brooke Tessmacher standing in front of him. Jason pulled one of his earphones out then said, "Why so glum chum?" Brooke responded by punching Jason in the chest. He gripped the bar then jumped to the ground. "What's with someone punching me today?" he asked as he rubbed his chest.

"A. You never called like you said and B. You didn't bother to find me when you came to the arena and when I found out you were already gone" she replied crossing her arms to her chest. Brooke was another one of Jason's friends besides Sabin, Shelly and Jamie. He goes to reply when she wraps her arms around his waist, "It was boring without you," she said. Jason let out a chuckle then said,

"Well I'm back for good now, you wanna train in the ring?" she nodded her head so they stepped inside the ring. "You ready for this little girl?" Jason asked with a smirk that had spread across his lips. She chuckled then said,

"Bring it giant."

**Thanks for reading and now hit that review button, write a nice review then pressed send it's that simple.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Now I have changed the title of the story from Redemption to The Mountain Top. I have also changed the summary so please don't stop reading this story cause it will only get better I promise.**

***I don't own anyone only Jason Evans**

The sound of someone pounding on the door awoke Jason from his sleep, he stirred for a moment then looked at the clock to see that it was five in the morning. He knew who it was because he remembered agreeing to go with Brooke on her morning jog. When the knocking at the door stopped that's when his cell phone started ringing, he reached over and grabbed his phone and placed in the nightstand drawer. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when again there was knocking at the door, he groaned cause he knew that she wasn't going to give up but was so tired that he refused to get up. To his relief the knocking stopped but before he could rest happily the door was thrown open. "I fucking hate the front desk," he muttered before the bedspread was yanked off of him.

"Jason Michael Evans get your ass up," Brooke growled at him before slapping him on the butt hard. When he didn't move she walked away and entered the bathroom, she grabbed a glass off the counter then filled it with cold water. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and when she reached Jason's side she dumped all of the water over him. She stood back and laughed as he jumped into the air as the cold water hit his bare back.

Jason stared at her, "Really? Pouring water on someone? What are we seven?" he said then before she could run away he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. He instantly started to tickle her on her tickle spots, laughter filled the room as he tickled her all over her body. "Are you going to apologize now?" he asked as he continued the act. Instead of responding she reached down and grabbed something making him jump into the air and off the bed. He pointed at her and said, "No! That's naughty and dirty." He moved to get her again but she jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Jason shook his head then quickly changed into a black muscle shirt and white basketball shorts, he looked over and saw that Brooke was talking to Chris about something so he snuck over there.

He motioned for Chris to be quite then as hard as he could he slapped Brooke's ass then took off running down the hall. "Jason I'm going to kill you" he heard her scream after him, instead of using the elevator he went into the staircase going the flight of steps. Reaching the third floor he went out into the hallway, looking around he doesn't see Brooke so he starts walking. "Got you," he jerks his head behind him to see Brooke emerge from behind a door.

"Fuck me" he says then takes off running again with her right behind him. He ducks into the next stairwell then goes back up to the sixth floor and comes out to a laughing Chris. "I think I lost her" Jason said during his panting, he bends over to try and catch his breath. When he finally catches his breath he stands up only for someone to jump on his back, he knew it Brooke from her laughter.

"Now that you two are done flirting can you hurry up and get dressed so we can go have breakfast?" Chris said with a smile on his face. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him while Jason playfully flipped him off before they headed back to their rooms. When he entered his room he quickly got out of his workout clothes then hopped into the shower. When he was done and walked out of the shower he saw that he had gotten a text while he was in the shower, he picked it up and saw that he had gotten a put into a three-way text conversation between himself, Jamie and Brooke.

_Jamie: So what's the story between you two? _

_Brooke: We've been friends since childhood, during junior year of High School Jason and his parents moved to West Virginia._

_Jason: Yeah I have a feeling that 's not what Jamie is talking about._

_Jamie: Jay your right, I mean you guys constantly flirt with each other so the boys and I just thought that there was more going on._

_Jason: Jamie please, that little girl couldn't handle my Black Machismo_

_Brooke & Jamie: Did you seriously just refer to your Junk?_

_Jason: If you can't handle my funny chizz then you can all go lick yourself._

_Jamie: GOD JASON YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!  
_

Jason chuckles to himself then puts his phone in his front pocket, he walks out of his hotel room down to the first floor where they are serving a breakfast buffet. When he enters the room the first thing he gets is a slap to the arm, he looks over to see Brooke standing there with her arms crossed to her chest. "Oh come on! You can't seriously be pissed off at me? I mean you know me that's just the way I am," he said with a smile on his face. Jason looks down and sees that Brooke's hand is about to move so he quickly walks away before she can slap him again. He walks into the buffet area and begins to fill his plate with anything he could fit onto it.

After grabbing his plate and drink he walked out into the dinning area but stopped when he saw that Brooke's boyfriend was sitting at the table with everyone. Jason saw Alex motion him to come over but he shook his head then walked over and sat down at an empty table. Jason begins to eat his food when Alex comes over and sits down next to him.

"All come…." Alex started to say but he saw the look Jason was giving him then said, "I have a feeling that you don't like Brooke's boyfriend?" Jason shot his friend the _no shit _look then took a sip of his coffee. Jason looked over and saw the sucking of faces between Brooke and her boyfriend so he quickly downs his coffee then drops his napkin on the plate without finishing his food he gets up and leaves the room going straight to the elevator. He steps inside and as the doors were about to close he hears someone asking him to hold the elevator. He presses the button to hold the doors in allowing the person inside.

"Thanks love" the person said.

**Thanks for reading. Hit the Review.**

**Questions you should have after reading this story:**

**1. Who is Brooke's Boyfriend**

**2. Who is the person at the of the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm back with chapter 3, sorry it took so damn long it was all writer's block's fault anyways here is the chapter so expect a new update every Thursday so enjoy this chapter.**

***I only own Jason Evans... maybe a new OC will appear later don't know at the moment.**

"_How come…." Alex started to say but he saw the look Jason was giving him then said, "I have a feeling that you don't like Brooke's boyfriend?" Jason shot his friend the no shit look then took a sip of his coffee. Jason looked over and saw them sucking of faces so he quickly downs his coffee then drops his napkin on the plate without finishing his food he gets up and leaves the room going straight to the elevator. He steps inside and as the doors were about to close he hears someone asking him to hold the elevator. He presses the button to hold the doors in allowing the person inside._

"_Thanks love" the person said. _

(!)

Standing next to him was none other than Katrina Waters also known as either Katie Lea Burchill or Winter. "Your Katrina Waters…" he said out of shock, she smiled and nodded his head then he said, "Not to sound rude or nothin' but what are you doing here?" he added to which she replied,

"I just signed back with the company" Jason didn't know why but he was excited to get a chance to work with her. "I will be back as Winter and once again as a heel but hey gotta start somewhere" she added.

"I get the feeling that your not really happy bout that" he replied which made her nod her head and say,

"I mean don't get me wrong I love that I will be able to wrestling in front of crowds but once in my career I want to be the person they cheer for." Jason wanted to say that he knew how she felt but he didn't cause he's never been a heel in his entire career so far. "So what's got you so upset?" she asked suddenly pulling him out of his thought of space. He looks over at her with smile then says,

"It's nothing really… its some friend business."

"Oh come on…. I mean just think of me of your new best friend who happens to be a girl" she replied before nudging him in the arm. He smiles then says,

"I don't know… I'm friends with Brooke Tessmacher who is another Knockout for TNA and she's dating a fellow wrestler but this dude is a complete an utter asshole. I mean he literally thinks that he is the top dog in the company and yes he's getting a shot at the world title at Hardcore Justice against mine and Brooke's friend but what she doesn't seem to notice is that he's the same asshole that he is on TV and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I think you should tell Brooke how you feel about her boyfriend and if she's a true friend then she'll understand if not then she's not a true friend" Katrina replied.

"I think I will…. You know when he's not around" he responded.

**Six Days Later….**

Jason entered the locker room and tossed his bag to the ground, he un-zipsh his bag and changes into his wrestling attire which consisted of dark blue tights, dark wrist bands and black boots. He pulls on his black t-shit with an Ice Pick on it, it was the name of his finisher. He puts his headphones into his ears then plugs them into his IPhone, he leaves the locker room then walks down to an empty hallway. He takes a deep breath then drops to the ground and begins doing pushups, just as he's reaching his thirtieth he notices that someone is standing next to him. He looks up to see that it is Katrina, he hops up onto his feet and takes a headphone out of his right ear. "Hey Kat, what's up?" he asked to which she replied by saying,

"After the show, a bunch of us are going to a bar and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" she asked him to which he replied,

"Well… since you're going to be there I'm in" a stagehand appears and tells him that his match against Zema was coming up next. "Hey Kat do me a favor and put my phone back in bag, I'm in the same locker room as the Guns, it should be safe to go in since Chris is with Jamie while Alex well who knows with him."

"No Probably Jason" she replied before taking his phone and walking away, as she was walking he checked her out before walking off towards the entrance area.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall" Christy said, Rock Star hit and out walked Zema Ion to massive heat from the Impact Zone. "Introducing first from Manila, Philippines, weighting in at 170 lbs Zema Ion" Christy announced as Ion made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. Lace Up by Machine Gun Kelly hit and out walked Jason who was met with cheers from the crowd. "Introducing his opponent from Star City, New Jersey, weighting in at 145 lbs Jason "The Iceman" Evans." Jason made his way down the ramp then entered the ring.

The bell was rung the two men circled before locking up, Ion got Jason into a side headlock but Jason countered with a back body drop. He runs to the ropes and when he comes back he slams his knee in Ion's head knocking him down to the mat. Jason goes for an earlier pin attempt.

1…

Ion kicked out, Jason picked him up then got him in a sleeper hold, the ref asks Ion if he wants to continue so Jason breaks the hold only for Jason to slam his elbow down on Ion's chest repeatedly before standing up. He climbs the turnbuckle and when Zema stands he leaps off going for a cross body only for Ion to counter with a drop kick to the mid-section. Ion goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Jason gets his shoulder up, Ion walks over and picks up his hair spray can then begins to spray his hair. He turns around only for Jason to connect with a Step-Up Enzuigiri, he walks over and goes for a pin only for Ion to spray him in the face with his hair spray. The ref rings the bell and Christy says,

"And your winner by Disqualification… JASON EVANS" Jason lays tries to wipe his eyes clean but its of no use. The ref helps him out of the ring and into the back where he is gets checked over by the trainers.

"Fuck that fucking stings" he shouts, after multiple times of his eyes being washed out he can finally see. He walks towards the locker room and enters, he takes a quick shower then changes into clean clothes that's when he saw that he had gotten a text message. He picks up the phone and sees that he had got a text from Katrina who must've put her number in when he asked her to put his phone in his bag.

"_Sorry bout the outcome of your match, maybe next time anyways see ya tonight."_

Jason enters the bar that everyone was at, as soon as he entered someone called him out. "Hey Jason, how about that rematch from last time" he turned his head to see it was James Storm who had called him. He smiled because he knew exactly what he was talking about so he walked over then said,

"You sure you want that rematch Storm?" to which Strom replied,

"Hell yeah I do, you may have won last time but this time the Cowboy will win because nobody beats James Storm in a drinking contest."

"You're on Storm" Jason replied.

"Bartender, two shots of whiskey and keep them coming" Storm shouted.

**Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight**

**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

**Oh**

**That shit makes me bat shit crazy**

**We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**

**We're going off tonight**

**To kick out every light**

**Take anything we want**

**Drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

**Oh**

Jason and James sang as they leaned against each other still drinking shots of whiskey. Finally Storm who had too much passed out, Jason raised his hands in victory as everyone cheered then he said, "And still the winner…" he never finished his sentenced as he collapsed to the ground.

**Thanks for reading now please review cause it really makes me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another Chapter for The Mountain Top, I know I said Thursday but Shit happened so here you go I will upload again soon with it taking place on Thursday so please enjoy.**

***I don't own anything except Jason that's it.**

August 9, 2013- Friday Morning

When Jason awoke his head was pounding, "No more drinking ever again" he mutters then sits up in bed. He hears movement next to him so he turns his head and jumps into the air when he sees Kat lying next to him. He immediately touches his chest and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that he is fully dressed, he lifts the bed sheet and sees that she is dressed as well. "Sabin and Shelly are so fucking dead," he muttered just before the door to the hotel room opened and in walked the two men in question. "What the fuck happened last night?" he asked them to which Chris replies by saying,

"Jay, you were drunk off your ass."

"Let's just say you did beat Storm again, hell you did body and belly shots off of Kat" Alex added.

"He did what?" all three men jumped and turned to see Kat now sitting up in the bed. "Actually what I want to know is why in the hell I'm in bed next to Jason" she said, Chris stuck up his hand then said,

"Yeah… that would be our doing, we just wanted to mess with ya" both Guns as the look of kill on Jason and Kat's faces so they took off running leaving Jason's room key on the ground. Jason turned to face Kat then said,

"I am so sorry about them, they like pulling pranks and unfortunately you were on the side of one of them."

"Its okay Jason… I have a better idea, lets get them back " she said with a wicked smile. Jason smiled then said,

"This is going to be good."

(!)

Jason and Katrina made their way down the hall to Chris's room that he shared with Jamie. Jason knocked then the door was opened by Jamie who had both Chris and Alex's clothes, she handed them to Jason who said, "Thanks Jamie, you're the best" she waved him off then they made their way back to Jason's room. They went out onto the porch which over looked the pool, not three minutes later both Chris and Alex ran out to the poolside. "Hey guys… looking for these?" Jason shouted down to them, before neither Chris nor Alex could reply they threw their clothes over the side then watched as they landed in the pool.

"Payback is a bitch boys…. Good luck getting dressed" Kat called out to them, they high fived each other before going back into the room. "That was so fun Jason, I never thought I'd so much fun coming back to the company but I have to say I can't wait to do this again" Jason smiled then said,

"Well if you stick with us then you'll have the time of your life."

(!)

August 15, 2013- Hardcore Justice

It was another Thursday night, which meant another chance for Jason to get his hands on Zema Ion. Jason stood in the middle of the ring, he was wearing his wrestling attire and had a microphone in his hand. "Last night I had my first match in five long moths, tonight is going to be one of the greatest nights for Impact Wrestling, not only will I beat the holy hell out of Zema Ion in our hardcore match but my best friend and World Heavyweight Champion Chris Sabin will kick Bully Ray's ass and retain his title…." Before Jason could continue Deadman's Hand hit and out walked Aces N' Eights coming though the crowd.

"Yeah, here come my boys" Taz says with grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't doughboy and his douchbag butt lickers" Jason said earning cheers from the crowd.

"You got some nerve, talking as if you are better than Aces N' Eights… how about we teach your some damn respect…. Boys get him" Bully says then Anderson, Knux, Brisco, Bishoff and Devon surround the ring. Jason got into a fighting stance just as MEM came running down the ramp and entered the ring.

"You will get what's coming to you soon Evans."

Jason sat in the locker room, he was mentally preparing himself for his match tonight. He was about to do some breathing exercises when there is a knock at the door. "Come in" he said with his eyes closed, he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor which meant it was Katie so he said, "What's up Brooke?" he asked without looking up at her and she replied by saying,

"Just coming to wish you good luck tonight against Zema" she turned to leave but stopped when Jason said,

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you before you leave?" she turned to face him then said, "We're best friends and you know I only want what's best for you…. Damn it Brooke I'mma come right out and say it, I hate your boyfriend." He looked at her waiting for her to respond but instead of answering she turned and walked out of the room. "Well so much for telling her how I feel" he mutters then gets up and walks out of the room.

(!)

Lace up hit and Jason walked out was met with cheers from the crowd. "The following contest is a hardcore match, introducing first from Star City weighting at 145 lbs Jason "The Iceman" Evans," said Christy as Jason entered the ring by hopping over the top rope. He climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arms into the air then leaped down just as Rock Star hit and Zema Ion walked out onto the stage. "And his opponent from Manila, Philippines, weighting at 170 lbs, Zema Ion."

The bell was rung and the two men circled up before locking up, Jason whips Zema into the ropes and when he comes back Jason hits him with a snap mare then gets him into a sleeper hold. Jason wrenches the hold then releases the hold, he steps away then lands in a kick in Zema's chest knocking him down to the mat. He runs to the ropes and when he comes back he hits Zema with a knee drop to the mat, he goes for a second one Ion counters and rolls out of the way then follows that up with a Shining Wizard taking Jason down to the mat, he goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Jason gets his shoulder up, Ion stands then starts stomping down on Jason's arm. He picks Jason up then goes to throw him out of the ring but Jason counters then throws him over the top making him hit the arena floor hard. Jason runs to the ropes and when he comes back he leaps over the top rope hitting Ion with a flying clothesline. He walks over to where Taz and Tenay are sitting then grabs a steel chair. He walks over and hits Ion in the back with the chair. He lifts the chair up into the air then smacks Ion across the back again, he picks him up then throws him back into the ring. Jason reaches under the ring and pulls out a table, he throws it into the ring then follows. Jason places the table up against the turnbuckle but when he turns around he gets hit with a drop kick from Zema who goes for another pin.

1…

2…

Jason kicks out, Ion gets out of the ring and picks up the steel chair Jason had used on him. He climbs back onto the apron then starts to get back into the ring only for Jason to drop kick him in the side of the head. Jason picks up the chair then walks over and wedges it in-between the top and middle turnbuckle. He walks over and picks Ion up, he whips Ion hard making him go head first into the chair busting him open. He grabs Ion and drags him away from the turnbuckle then goes for the pin.

1….

2…

Ion kicks out, Jason goes to pick him up only to be attacked from behind by Brisco and Bishoff of Aces and Eights. They pick him up then put him though the table with a double powerbomb, Brisco walked over and kicks Ion out of the ring then the rest of Aces N Eights entered the ring. "I told you that your punishment would come you stupid son of a bitch" Bully said before kicking Jason in the stomach, "I just talked to Hogan and next week the two of us are going to go at it in a table match."

(!)

Jason awoke to find himself in the trainer's room, he looked over to see Alex, Jamie and Kat sitting there. "How long have I been out?" he asked catching everyone's attention.

"The show's over man, Chris lost the title back to Bully no thanks to Tito" Alex said, Jason couldn't believe it. "Bro you have to get him back next week during your table match" he added before him and Jamie left to go check on Alex leaving Jason alone with Kat.

"So did you ever talk to your friend about how you felt about her boyfriend?" Kat asked as they walked out of the trainer's room. Jason nodded his head then said,

"I did but she got upset or something because she just walked out of the room without replying to me" The stopped when they reached the men's locker room. "So I'll talk to you later?" he asked, she smiled then said,

"I'd like that" Jason entered the locker room to see that he was going to have it all to himself. He walked over and started pulling out his clean clothes when the locker room door opened and in walked Bully, Knux and Devon. Jason jumped up and got into a fighting position. Bully put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa slow down Evans, listen we didn't come here to fight… I came here to offer you a chance to back out of our match next week, we are giving you the opportunity to join the most dominating group in TNA history and if you do join then we can help you get you most deserve a shot at the X Division Championship… " Bully tossed a vest to Jason then said, "You have until next week to decide." Jason watched as the three men left the room. He sat down on a chair, he looked at the vest in his hand then said,

"Could I do it?"

**Thanks for reading, please review people I really need them for this story so I'll update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I'm back with the chapter I promise you all for Thursday but I had to postpone until today so don't let me keep you waiting enjoy Chapter 5 of The Mountain Top.**

Jason stood in the middle of the ring, already dressed in his wrestling attire but it was what he had in his hand was the reason he was already out in the ring. "Last week as I was about to leave the arena… Bully Ray, Devon and Knux paid me a visit. I was offered to join Aces N' Eights so I would like for Bully to come on out here so I can give you my answer" he said. Deadman's hand hit and the whole group made their way to the ring, "To be quite honest… I usually I just rush into things but after I told my best friend what I thought of their boyfriend I realized that I should think about something before doing anything stupid and you I think today isn't that day." Suddenly Jason flung the vest onto Bully's head then pulled out a billy club, he swung it and hit Bully in the skull. He escaped out of the ring before the other members of Aces N' Eights could touch him, "You know Bully, tonight is the night I will kick your ass then after I do that then Hogan and Dixie would have no choice but make me your number one contender" Jason said before entering the back where he saw Kat waiting for him.

"For a moment there I actually thought you were going to join them," she said with her hands on her hips. He smiled then they walked to the viewing room, the first match they saw was TNA World Tag Team Champions Gunner and James beating down Bobby Rhoode and Kaz. Jason shook his head as Bobby Rhoode picked up the win after hitting Storm with a low blow, Jason shook his head in disgust then got up because his match was after the Sonjay Dutt and Manik match. He was walking towards the table with the water bottles and just as he picked one up Jeremy Borash appeared.

"Jason do you mind if I ask you some quick questions?" Borash asked to which Jason replied,

"Are you kidding? Fire away."

"Get I get your thoughts on the end to Hardcore Justice last week?" Jeremy asks. Jason flashed a fake smile then said,

"What happened last week was complete bullshit…. Chris Sabin is an original here in TNA along side Alex Shelly and AJ Styles, he deserves to be World Champion but because of Bully Ray and his band of pussies he isn't which is a bunch of bullshit."

"What are your thoughts on your match tonight against Bully Ray which happens to be a table match, something Bully had helped made famous" Jeremy said, Jason scratched his chin then said,

"I've been multiple table matches when I wrestled down in the indies…. I have an unlucky when it comes to table matches…. Hey maybe tonight is my lucky night were I break that curse but the hardest thing I have to figure out how I'm going put Bully Ray though the damn table."

(!)

Lace Up hit and Jason walked out onto the stage being met with cheers from the crowd. "The following contest is a tables match, introducing first from Star City, New Jersey, weighting in 145 lbs…. Jason "The Iceman" Evans" said Christy as Jason walked towards the ring, he raised his arms into the air and made an L with his hands. He leaps over the top rope and enters the ring, Deadman's hand hit and out walked Bully Ray with Tito Ortiz who went over and stood next to Taz. "Introducing his opponent, from Hell's Kitchen, New York, weighing in at 326 lbs. He is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bully Ray" Christy announced as Bully entered the ring.

Jason and Bully circled before they locked up, Bully flung him backwards into the turnbuckle. Bully ran at Jason only for him to move out of the way making Bully run shoulder first into the turnbuckle, Jason runs over and begins to hit Bully with a barrage of punches and kicks. He steps back then runs and hits Bully with a flying forearm to the side of his head, he goes to the opposite side of the ring then runs at Bully only for Bully to counter with a clothesline knocking him down to the mat. Bully picks Jason up then whips him into the ropes but when Jason comes back he ducks under Bully's attempt at a clothesline, Jason leaps to the ropes then comes back and hits Bully with an elbow to the face.

Jason runs and slams his knee into the side of Bully's head, he rolls out of the ring and grabs a table. He slides it back into the ring then gets back in after it, he picks up the table then sets up in the corner. He turns around only to get hit by a clothesline by Knux, Knux picks Jason up onto his shoulders but Jason counters and hits Knux with a hurricanrana putting him though the table. Jason turns around to see the other members of Aces N' Eight members coming towards the ring, Jason doesn't think as he runs then leaps over the top rope taking them all out.

Meanwhile in the ring Bully threw a table into the ring and sets it up then gets out of the ring. He sets up another table in front of the entrance area. Bully turns around only for Jason to hit him with a suicide dive. Jason picks Bully up and places him on the table, Jason hits Bully once before climbing the turnbuckle. He raises his arms into air but suddenly Brooke appeared on the apron next to him. "What are you doing?" he says to her suddenly she pushes him off the turnbuckle making crash though the table in the ring ending the match.

"Here is your winner Bully Ray" Christy announces just as Jason blacks out.

(!)

Jason awakes to find himself once again in the trainer's room, "What the hell happened?" he asked still a little out of it. He turns his head to see Alex and Katrina sitting there. When they don't speak up he looks at the monitor in the room, which shows replays of his match against Bully. He watches as Brooke pushes him off the turnbuckle making him go though the table, he stares at the image but doesn't say or show any emotion has he does. He gets up off the table then walks out of the trainer's room going straight to the locker room, he changes into sweatpants and a hoodie. He leaves the room going straight to his rental car, when he gets to the car he realizes that he had drove with Kat who appeared next to him.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys then dropped him into her hand. He gets into the passenger seat as she gets into the driver's seat, the whole drive back to the hotel Jason didn't say a word to her, which was a concern for her. She pulls into the parking lot but locks the doors not allowing him to leave, "You're not leaving until you talk to me," she said. When he doesn't answer she reaches over and pinches him on the arm making him jump then she says, "Speak or I pinch again."

"There's nothing to talk about" he replied, "I trusted her and she stabbed me in the back plain and simple, she put her boyfriend before her best friend" silence fell between them. "But it's okay…. I'm use to disappointment," he says before getting out of the car, he walks over and sits down on the bench that was in front of the hotel. He knows that Kat followed him and is sitting next to him, "My senior year of high school…. My parents told me that we were moving to New Jersey but in reality it was only me who was going because since I was eighteen they didn't have to legally take care of me anymore so they sent me down to live with my Aunt who was the only who still wanted me." He leaned back then said, "My Aunt was the one who supported me in becoming a wrestler, she helped me pay for school and but then I learned the truth."

"What was that?" she asked to which Jason replied,

"She was only in for the money…. After I got injured she cleaned out my money and she was able to do that because I was stupid enough to trust her and have her name on my account allowing her to take all of my money." He placed his head into hands and began to cry, he felt Kat's hand on his back, "I'm just one big fucking screw up," he says. Kat grabs his head and places it on her shoulder, when he was done he pulled his head away and said, "Shit… I got your shirt wet…. Sorry bout that" then wipes the rest of the tears away.

"It's okay… come on," she said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the hotel. She motions for one room then drags him up the stairs to their room. Before he could say a word Kat pushes him onto the bed then says, "We are going to sit here and watch this movie because it's your favorite and it'll cheer you the hell up" she tosses him the movie case, when he sees what she's talking about he smiles then says,

"Avengers…. Assemble."

**Thanks for reading please review**


End file.
